1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to workflow communication between a device and a workflow application.
2. Description of the Related Art
A “workflow” generally relates to an automated process during which information, usually in the form of documents, or tasks are communicated from one participant to another, based on some trigger, for their action set forth by a set of procedural rules. A “workflow application” is a computer software or online-based program that is used to more efficiently manage all or part of a process that would otherwise not be automated. A process is usually business-related, but it may be any process that requires a series of steps that can be automated via software. Some steps of the process may require human intervention, such as an approval or the development of custom text, but functions that can be automated may be handled by the application.
Existing devices that participate in workflow applications are not universal. In other words, the computer code on the device is designed specifically to communicate with the computer code at the workflow application. Changing one would require changing the other.
Furthermore, many existing devices that participate in workflow operations do not involve multi-step communication between the device and the workflow application. In these cases, there may be one communication from device to workflow application and multiple steps subsequently at the workflow application.